Let's Play Some Games
by TheMortalFans
Summary: Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Adrial, Christan, and Eddie decide to play some childhood games. Truth or Dare. Never Have I Ever.
1. Truth or Dare

"There's gotta be something we can do" I say sitting down on the couch next to Dimitri.

We had been in my room for what felt like hours, bored out of our minds. Lissa, Christian and I had been sitting around in my room talking when Adrian and Eddie came in. No clue why, don't ask. And then Dimitri showed up and now were having a bored party. Fun. Right?

"We could play Truth or Dare" said a slightly drunk Adrian. "Ok" I said. "I'll go first" Lissa said enthusiastically. "Christian. Truth or Dare?" "Dare" Christian declared. "Sneak into the kitchen and get Rose a snack" she said. Of course she knew I was starving. Christian stood up and walked out. I reached over and gave Lissa a high-five"

A few minutes later Christian came back in and threw a bag of chips at me. "My turn. Adrian. Truth or Dare." "Obviously dare" he said taking sip of his drink. "Strip down to your underwear and do cartwheels down the hallway." "This should be funny" Eddie murmured clearly aware Adrian was drunk." Adrian shot Christian and unamused look and started stripping. After he took off his pants he went for his underwear. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa horsie." Lissa said frantically. "Christian said In your underwear. NOT naked." "I know. I just thought Hathaway would enjoy the view." Dimitri glared at him and I felt his fist clench beside be. "Just go." I said grabbing my video camera and pushing him out the door.

We all crowed in the hallway as as Adrian started his cartwheels. His first one was okay but the second one made him fall flat on the tile. This caused a couple small laughed from us. Adrian stood back up and attempted and another. This time he slammed into the wall and knocked a framed picture on top of him. We all began laughing as he rolled out from under the picture and staggered past us and back into my room. I was still laughing as I fell back on the couch next to Dimitri.

"Lissa. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Describe everyone in this room in one word." "Well" Lissa said. "Rose is protective. Dimitri is intimidating. Christian is understanding. Eddie is sweet. And Adrian is drunk." Dimitri chuckled due to the fact Lissa found him intimidating.

"Dimitri. Truth or Dare." Lissa asked. "Don't you find him too intimidating?" I teased. "Dare." Dimitri said. "How about you wear Rose's bra for the rest of the day." "I have guard duty in an hour" Dimitri protested. "Doesn't matter Compadre. That's the game." I said standing up and heading over to my drawer. I pulled out a dark pink bra i got a few months ago. I handed it to Dimitri and sat back down on the couch as he got up to change.

We all busted out laughing as Dimitri walked out of my bathroom wearing my bra. "Looking sexy" I said while laughing. Eddie was literally on the floor laughing. Dimitri shot him death glare and walked back over to sit next to me.

"Truth or Dare, Eddie."

"Considering you look like you want to kill me I'm going to go with truth." Eddie said. "Have you ever had a crush on Rose?" Dimitri asked "No!" Dimitri give him a scary look. "Ok fine. It was in the 6th grade!" "Moving on" Lissa said.

Eddie looked at Christian. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Sing Baby to Rose"

Lissa snorted "I barely know that song!" Christian said. "Too bad" Eddie said. Christian walked over to me and began in the chorus.

Baby baby baby oh

It went on like that while I tried not to laugh.

"Ok I'm done with this" Christian said once he finished. "Let's Play Never Have I Ever" Lissa said


	2. Never Have I Ever

"How do you play?" Eddie asked

"You can't be serious!" I said opening my dresser and pulling out a bag of M&Ms. Yes I keep M&Ms in my dresser. "Rose not everyone played games like this as a kid." Lissa said. "Still" i said sitting down at the table and tearing open the bag. I gave everyone 20 M&Ms and put the bag on the ground next to me.

"We go around the circle and say something we've never done and if anyone has done it they have to eat an M&M." Lissa explained. "Sounds easy enough" Eddie said. "Who's going first?" I asked. "I will" Lissa said.

"I've never trained as a guardian" Lissa said. Eddie, Dimitri, and I ate a candy. "I've never kissed rose" Christian said. Dimitri, Eddie and Adrian ate an M&M. Dimitri looked between me and Eddie. "We were 12." I explained. "I've never fell asleep outside." Said Adrian. Lissa and Christian both ate one and blushed, I don't even want to know.

"I've never killed a strigoi." Eddie said. Though he was training as a guardian he technically hasn't killed any strigoi. Dimitri and I both ate a candy. "I've never lit anyone on fire" Dimitri said. Christian mumbled something about that being unfair as he ate an M&M.

"I see how you're playing" I whisper to him. "I've never healed anyone or anything." I declared proudly as Lissa and Adrian were forced to eat a piece of candy. "I've never hurt a strigoi." Lissa said. Dimitri, Eddie, and I ate another piece of candy. "Doesn't lighting one on fire count too?" Dimitri asks remembering what happened during the attack on the school. "Fine" Christian said eating another piece. "Hey! We were pretty bad-ass!" I told Christian.

"Hey what are the scores?" Eddie asked.

"Rose, Christian and Eddie have 17.

Adrian and I have 18 and Dimitri has 16." Lissa said.

"I've never... I've never had a sexual fantasy about Rose" Christian stated. "You sure about that, Fire boy?" I asked mockingly as Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian ate and M&M. "Only had fantasies about Lissa." He said wrapping his arm around her waist. "Get a room" said a very drunk Adrian. Why had I let him bring that in here?

"I've never had sex on school grounds." Adrian said. Everyone ate one though I tried to hide it. Lissa didn't know about me loosing my virginity to him. I plan to keep it that way. I obviously didn't hide it because Adrian gave me a pleased look. Did he somehow know? _you had sex? _Lissa asked through the bond.

Luckily before I had to answer Eddie said "I've never smoked." He said looking directly at Adrian. Adrian was the only one to eat one. "I've never had a sexual fantasy about myself." Dimitri said. Adrian grumbled and ate another M&M. "I was drunk." He said. "Surprise surprise." Christian muttered.

"I've never had sex in the church attic." I said. Though it was no surprise when Christian and Lissa ate one, we all turned an looked at Adrian when he popped a piece of candy in his mouth. "I was trying something new." He shrugged. That made me shutter sending a very bad picture into my mind. Dimitri chuckled.

"Can we speed this up?" Christian asked. "How about we have to eat an M&M for each time we've done it." Eddie suggested. "Ok" we all said in unison.

"I've never been romantically involved with anyone more than 3 years older than me." Lissa said looking at me. Great, not she was trying to figure out who I slept with. I uncomfortably ate 3 pieces of candy. Adrian ate 2 and Eddie ate 1.

"I've never left the US" Christian said. Dimitri ate 2. Lissa ate 3 and I ate 1.'"I've never eaten a brownie." Adrian said. Though I've never really liked brownies I've still had my fair share of them. I ate four more M&Ms and Eddie ate 5.

"I've never smoked more than 2 cigarettes in one day." Eddie said. Adrian ate about 6 more M&Ms. Big surprise there. "I've never been to anywhere in Europe beside Russia." Dimitri said. Lissa ate 3 and I ate 1.

"I've never brought anyone back from the dead." I said. Lissa ate one. It's not much but I was running out of I Nevers. "I've never had sex with a dhampir." Lissa said. This again. I ate 2 and Adrian 4. Lissa leaned over and whispered something to Christian.

"I've never had sex with a teacher." Christian said. I popped two more M&Ms into my mouth. Adrian gave me a look before saying "I've never lit a strigoi on fire." Adrian said. This was directed toward Christian but Dimitri ate 3. "I don't know how many I lit on fire!" Christian argued. "Just eat 10." I said "you're still winning anyway." Christian grumbled again and ate 10 more pieces of candy.

"I've never been slapped by Rose." Eddie said. Christian ate one at the same time Adrian ate the last three of his M&Ms. "That's it I'm out!" Adrian said. "That's good" Dimitri said standing up. "I have guard duty in 5 minutes." He walked over to the door, about to leave. I tried to hold back a laugh. "Might wanna put a shirt over that before you leave." I sad. He looked down at himself and turned bright red when he noticed he was still wearing my bra.

He dashed into my bathroom, grabbed his shirt and tugged up over his head while leaving. Once the door shut behind him we all burst out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	3. Authors Note

Hi Guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!

I wanted to keep the rating of this story T so I deleted the "Dirty Truth or Dare" chapter but you can still see it because I made it its own separate story.

Also I decided to restart this Truth or Dare fanfiction and I'll probably be posting the first chapter really soon. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
